


Blind

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: A songfic series collaboration.Summary: I may love you, but it doesn’t mean that I would let you take until I have nothing left.





	Blind

Jaebum finds himself standing across the road from your apartment building, drenched from the rain and shivering from the cold. Running his hand through his hair to move it out of his face, he tries to remember the reason why he was here.  _Who was he kidding?_  As if he could forget.

_You blind me, drive me crazy_

* * *

Jaebum met you at one of Jackson’s parties. You were a photographer at one of Jackson’s photo shoots, his charm making you instant friends.

Once Jackson introduced Jaebum to you, a connection was formed through your love of photography and more than a few drinks later, you find yourself back in your apartment with Jaebum’s lips attached to your skin, marking every part of your body. With clothes littering the floor, you both finally make it to the bedroom, under the sheets, connected in more ways than one.

You wake up the next day, the side of the bed next to you cold and empty. Other girls would have been upset, but not you. From the onset, you and Jaebum made sure you knew where you both stood. None of you were looking for anything serious, but the attraction and sexual tension was undeniable. You run your hand on the sheets next to you, remembering everything that happened that night and smile before getting up and taking a shower.

Jaebum spends the week after that fateful night with you running around in his thoughts. The way your lips felt against his, the taste of your skin, the sound of your moans and the way you said his name while you were cumming. He didn’t know what had happened, but suddenly he was in front of your door knocking.

Jaebum was surprised by the smirk that graced your features when you opened the door. At least he wasn’t the only one suffering. You quickly drag him inside and after establishing the kind of relationship you had with each other and setting up some ground rules, the scene after Jackson’s party was repeated multiple times that night.

_Friends with benefits_. Jaebum laughs, because he should’ve known it would all crash and burn.

* * *

_“We need to stop this.” You plead with Jaebum as he sits there confused. He thought things were going rather well considering the both of you were now into this for the third month running._

_“I don’t understand?” Jaebum asks. “What has changed? Are you seeing somebody?”_

_You decline and he confirms that nothing had changed for him either. Well, except for his growing feelings for you that he was hiding beneath the surface. The truth of the matter is that he fell for you, but he was never going to do anything about it. He had been hurt too many times before to take that risk, even with you. This was the perfect scenario for Jaebum and he can’t fathom why you would want to break it off._

_“I’ve fallen for you.” Ah. “I wasn’t planning on it, but it happened. That’s why this has to stop. I want more.”  
_

_“I already told you from the beginning, I don’t do feelings. I thought it was clear?”_

_“It doesn’t mean that things can’t change.”_

_“Things don’t have to change.” Jaebum tries to persuade you. “We can keep it strictly like this - no strings attached. This doesn’t have to end.”_

_“Jaebum, I may love you, but it doesn’t mean that I would let you take until I have nothing left. I want more. I will always want more. I understand that you would never have feelings for me, so I need you to understand that this has to end.” You give Jaebum one last passionate kiss, before walking out of his life._

* * *

The months after the ‘non-break up’ - as Jaebum liked to call it - he thought he was going crazy. Everything reminded him of you. Everywhere he looked he could see you. He swears that his sheets still smelt like you, no matter how many times he’d washed it. He wondered about you every minute of every day. There was no escape no matter what he tried.

Jaebum couldn’t move on. He met other women, dated and slept with them. He always found them lacking. One’s laugh wasn’t as adorable as yours. One couldn’t make him feel the way you did, when your bodies were connected. One didn’t make his coffee the way you did in the morning. None of them were you.

Jaebum picks up the box that he had stashed deep in his closet in the hopes that he would never find it again. He opens the box and empties its contents on his bed. Photographs upon photographs of you; of him; of you and him together.

Jaebum picks up each photo to examine them, laughing bitterly to himself as tears stream down his face. He was scared that you would hurt him, but the only reason he was hurting now, was because of him.

He couldn’t believe how much of an idiot he is. He loves you.  _He loves you_. He could see it in the way he photographed you. How could he deny himself of bliss?

Jaebum picks up the last photo. One that Jackson had actually taken. One of you and Jaebum looking lovingly into each other’s eyes with the happiest smiles on your faces. That decides it for him. He has to let you know. It doesn’t matter if you’ve moved on. He couldn’t go another day without you knowing. And maybe, just maybe, you’d still feel the same way for him.

_Constantly, if there is a chance._

* * *

“Jaebum…” You’re shocked at his drenched and shivering figure, standing out by your doorway. “What are you doing here?”

He looks at you sincerely and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“This is crazy, and I am crazy, but I had to do this. I love you. With all that I am, I love you. I always have and I should’ve told you before. I was scared. I’m still scared. But I had to tell you. Just in case there’s a chance that you still love me too.”

_You blind me, drive me crazy_  
_You, that I think of everytime  
_ _I can’t erase you now_

“Jaebum… I…”


End file.
